


A Deal With The Devil

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami accidentally summons her, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra is savage, Korra's a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami decides to use a ancient spell book for shits and giggles and actually ends up summoning a demon. Whoops?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2019 Christmas Drop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	A Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Christmas Drop 6 of 7

"T-This is…"

Every candle in the room went out with a sudden flick of wind which appeared out of nowhere and a shivering chill went through Asami's entire body. She flinched and felt all of the hairs possible on her skin stand up as she took a step back. There was an utter silence that was eerie and several creeping seconds passed before the candle in the center of the room reignited. 

Asami gulped trying to quench her parched throat before she heard a voice. A voice which sounded as if it resounded deep inside her and she couldn't comprehend what it was saying. It wasn't a language she knew yet, she could clearly understood it word for word.

**_etvocavit (youcalled)_ **

A drop of sweat went down her temple as she braced herself. Swallowing once again, she finally found the courage to speak. "W-Who's there…" however, she already knew who it was...at least _what_ it was. 

**_egosumidquodcupiscogitare (iamwhatyouwanttothink)_ **

Tugging the edge of her blouse, "I… I-" her lips thinned out before tensing at the voice's laugh.

**_quidvultiscupiditatem (whatdoyoudesire)_ **

"I…" Asami looked down unable to bring herself to say it. She remained silent for several minutes before as if the mysterious voice became impatient.

**_indicamihiestrauultis (tellmeyourwish)_ **

Feeling more sweat running down her face, pooling at the base of her neck, secreting in the palms of her hands, Asami licked her dry lips before gathering the courage to say, "S-Show yourself…" 

She practically felt the voice's devious smirk before it crept up from behind her. Color drained from Asami’s face before she wiped her body around from that ghostly presence. However, the only “being” that she could see was a black silhouette paired with the most mesmerizing… deep blue? Clear blue? Cyan? 

It didn't matter. 

Those eyes were piercing her, _burning_ her through her very core, her very bones, and her very soul. She was stunned speechless by how beautiful they were. Yet, there was this sinister feeling that was ripping through her. Breaking down any and all of her defenses, Asami knew she was helpless to this being.

"Your eyes… they're so beautiful." 

A few seconds of silence passed before the demon speaks in a more stern voice.

**_diemihiquidhominiopusexdiaboli (tellmewhatdoesahumanneedfromthedevil)_ **

"I… I want…"

Asami started fiddling with her shirt not knowing what to say. Sure, she summoned this demon with a wish in mind but she didn't _actually_ believe in summoning circles. She thought it was utter BS and totally fake. At least, until today. 

**_DICERE (SPEAK)_ **

The tone in it's voice chilled Asami through her bones. It was demanding. It sent fear down her entire being and she knew that if she didn't concede, it was over. Death was right by her side.

"I, I want to make a deal."

**_diabolusestapaciscor (adealwiththedevil)_ **

The voice laughed again sounding amused. This was, very much, not the first time a human didn't want a favor or deal from her. That's all they ever wanted. Wishes. Selfish wishes. Whether it be fame, power, wealth or even revenge and rebirth. Humans wanted _everything_ from it. It was sick and tired of these foolish needs.

Asami couldn't tell if the voice was a woman or man. She knew it was neither yet the demonic slur beckoned her curiosity. She wanted to know more about this demon. No. She needed to know more.

**_hominumsuntvosfortisautstultum (humanareyoubraveorfoolish)_ **

For some reason, Asami smirked. She had this smile on her face knowing that she was a fool. Hell, every since she lost everything she had no fear. Simply regrets after regrets. But, for some reason, she was hell bent on and was brave enough to summon this sinful creature.

With a proud smile, Asami straighten up while clearing her voice. Then, in a clear and loud voice she said, "I am what you want to think."

Those majestic eyes widen as if stunned by stupidity yet bewilderment. The voice laughed again but this time Asami found laughter endearing. Even if she was pulling off the greatest gamble and risk she had ever taken in her life, it was music to her ears. The way it sounded, the way it struck fear within her and the way it excited her frozen and broken heart. She wanted it. She wanted this demon.

**_egoamotedicuultis (ilikeyoutellmeyourwish)_ **

This time, Asami finally conceded. Her body relaxed as she confidently said, "I want you."

The pair of cerulean eyes seemed shocked. Some silence passes before it finally said.

**_quid (what)_ **

"You heard me. I **_want_** you." Asami felt as if the demon was pondering, trying to comprehend her wish so, to answer the unasked questions. "Yes. I want you. I want everything you have to offer. Your strength. Your weaknesses. Your love. Your hate. Your friendship. Your loyalty. I want **_everything_**."

Asami followed the dark presence that circled around her. However, she was too afraid to follow it with her body so she followed it with her eyes. It was nerve wracking. She didn't know if the demon would kill her or amuse her with some sort of trickery but, before she could ponder on the thought for too long, it stopped.

**_ipsumoptime (verywell)_ **

Asami shuddered once again as she felt this whirlwind gathering before her. She couldn't peel her eyes away as this demon took shape of a human before her pale green eyes. Before long, it took the form of an insanely beautiful woman with a perfectly sculpted body: rich tan skin, perfect proportions and the most alluring eyes in existence.

**_tuambitioniperviummihi (youintrigueme)_ **

The voice finally stopped resonating from within her. Asami couldn't believe her ears when the demon spoke to her in person for the first time. 

Flashing a devious yet seductive grin, "Dicitenominitu" (Tellmeyourname)

"A...Asami… Asami Sato."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she gave her human a good look from top to bottom. "Asami Sato…"

The way the demon's eyes ate her body, Asami felt this aching sensation down below. But she couldn’t help herself as well and did the same, learning more about her new enticing demon from top to bottom. She licked her dry lips once again before saying, "What's your name?"

"Nomine…nomine…" (Name…name…)

The demon started pacing in front the human before crossing her arms and tapping her fingers on her elbow. Asami couldn't help but eye the way her breasts perked up, the way her muscles flexed and the way her majestic eyes narrowed as she thought. Growing more and more hungry with desire, she gave the demon all her attention before her cyan eyes caught hers. 

"Damihinomen" (Givemeaname)

Asami's eyes widen, "M-Me? Give you a name?"

The demon smiled while nodding.

"Uh um…" she brought up her hand to her lips before concentrating on names. _Name? Great what the hell do I name her? There's no way any name is gonna do_ **_her_ ** _justice._

Asami slightly pulled back her lip with the side of her index finger, not noticing that the demon was eyeing that action before something clicked. She remembered an epic story she read in a fantasy novel in which the main character was a heroine. A master capable of controlling all the four natural elements of her own free will.

"Korra…"

The demon perked up.

"Korra, your name will be Korra."

"Korra… ipsumoptime" (Korra… verywell)

The demon walked up and reached for Asami's face. Asami tensed up by reflex but immediately relaxed after a moment. Next thing Asami knew, their lips had made contact and she blacked out. She was sound asleep before snapping up from her bed. Gasping for her breathe she muttered, "What a vivid dream…"

"It wasn't a dream."

Jumping to the side, Asami was shocked to see that the demon from her dream, the demon she named Korra, was sitting on her chair across from her bed. She was clothed in a familiar white silky robe and her legs were crossed, teasing the young woman ever so with the amount of skin showing from her toned legs.

"K-Korra?"

Korra hummed in response before standing up. She walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge. Leaning forward, Korra brought her face up to Asami's and hovered in front of her lips as if she was eager to eat her whole. Asami felt her cheeks become warm before Korra smirked and licked her cheek. Asami immediately yelped and backed up against the backboard while holding her cheek.

"W-Wha whatareyoudoing?!" She spat out feeling like a prey trapped by its predator.

"Mmh, just tasting what's mine. You taste amazing by the way Asami, I approve. As expected from my human."

Asami's brow twitched before she shotgunned several questions, "Y-Yours…? What do you mean? No, wait more like why did you just agree to my wish so quickly? You're a demon aren't you? What do you get in return? Why'd you kiss me?!" 

Making a cocky grin, "Mmh, you catch on quick. As expected I have good taste." Right as Asami opened her mouth to say something Korra cut her off. "You ask what I, a demon, gets in return. The answer is simple. It is the same as your wish. I belong to you and you belong to me. We are bound to each other by soul now." Korra casually says while pointing at her chest while nodding towards Asami.

Blinking, Asami took the hint and looked down at her chest. There was a small red insignia engraved on her chest right above her heart in the shape of a lotus. "What the-"

"It's proof. Proof of our bond," Korra peeled back her robe and flashed the insignia on her chest except hers was white. "And as for the kiss, it was to seal our contract, although, I hope we'll be doing more than just that in the future." She says with a seductive tone in her voice. 

Asami was speechless as she let this reality sink in before realizing something. "Wait… you're… you're not speaking like you were last night…?"

"Mmh? Ahh, you mean my native tongue. Well, it has a pronunciation that humans can't comprehend so let's just call it demon tongue." She answers while shrugging slightly, 

"Hmm…" 

They both sat in an awkward yet very much comfortable silence before Korra climbed on top of Asami. She essentially pinned Asami down while leaning in to her ear, "So, when will we be having sex?"

Asami blushed incredibly, "Wha- na- w-we are not having sex!" She fruitlessly flailed about trying to push off Korra's strong grip on her.

Korra's bright eyes narrowed slightly, "Hmm… what a shame. Well I know we'll have an _amazing_ time so I'll give it a month tops before we fuck." She releases her hands and leaned back.

Bringing her blanket up for an attempt of defense, "I-I forbid you to touch me! You've already-" _k-kissed me!_

Korra smirked again, "Already…?"

Clearly pouting now, "N-Nothing…"

Korra chuckled in amusement, "Mmh, by the way, I can hear your thoughts."

Asami's face deadpanned, "Say what?"

"You're cute. Panicking over a simple kiss."

Blushing once again, "S-Shut up you demon!" She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her. Korra let out this giggle that sounded angelic to her, ironic enough as it is. It was comforting.

"Let's begin our life together now shall we then Asami. I may not mind roaming around naked however, humans have always been pesky with remaining nude. I tried on some of your clothes and it's tighter than I'd wish… take me somewhere with good food and clothes. I expect our first date to be nice at the minimal."

"D-Date?!"

"Yes, show me around this city. Teach me about your world Asami, about your life, I am intrigued by your everything and _everything_ that has to relate to you. I haven't set foot in the human realm in millenniums."

_That makes sense I guess…_

**_Yeah it should, demons don’t just wander around in the human world._ **

_W-What? You can talk to me via telepathy to?!_

**_Mmhmm, yes indeed. Meaning… if you’re ever in trouble, call for me._ **

_K-Korra…_

**_Or if you wanna fuck, call me to._ **

“Korra!” She had a face of horror, “You-you horny demon!” 

Korra belches a laugh as Asami groans in frustration. After they both somehow settled down, Asami drove them in a more or less painful car ride over to the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. Everything that happened after that was a disaster. Korra being Korra, a demon, an inhuman being, knew hardly much about the human world.

The amount of times Asami had to apologize and pay for broken objects or the amount of times she had to apologize for Korra’s behavior towards strangers, it was all equally embarrassing yet humiliating. She was practically screaming in her mind.

_Korra stop messing around!_

**_What? You humans are intriguing._ **

_That doesn’t mean you can just break things or even touch strangers! I’m having a hard time as it is with hiding my identity and you aren’t helping!!_

**_Hmm, well it seems my human is more classy than these...these peasants. Why is that my human?_ **

Asami’s brow twitched.

_I’m not going to explain to my life story to you Korra! Especially here of all places. I have yet to tru-_

She paused her thoughts but flinched with the look Korra gave her.

**_Trust me. I know._ **

Korra turned around and walked into a clothes store. Asami immediately felt bad, “Wait Korra that’s not what I meant, I-” Korra swatted her hand mindlessly with something in her hand. Asami blinked out of surprise before patting herself down. “W-What the? When’d you grab my wallet?”

**_Just give me a few minutes. I’ll get enough clothes to last me for a while._ **

Asami sighed before giving up. She looked around and quickly put her hand up to scratch her face when someone looked at her. Trusting Korra’s words, she decided to keep a low profile and walked over to an isolated bench. So, as she sat there waiting, she settled on dealing with some business emails and pulled out her phone while Korra shopped around. After a while, she looked at her wrist watch and saw that it’s been thirty minutes. “She’s taking longer than I thought…” she set her phone down and stretched before something catches her ears’ attention. 

“ _...the stock market values for Future Industries has plummeted throughout the economy. After the shocking truth behind Hiroshi Sato’s support for terrorist activities, the whole city has been in conflict. Will Hiroshi’s daughter, Asami, be able to keep their family business a float? Asami is the new CEO who seems to be righteous however, does this criminal activity run in their blood? It was just fifteen years ago that Hiroshi’s wife, Yasuko, was murdered in cold blood…”_

Asami’s body tighten. The tabloids could say whatever they wanted to about her father and herself but she couldn’t forgive them for bringing in her mother. Her jaw tightened and her nails were digging in the palms of her hands. At least that was until Korra popped out of nowhere and grabbed her hand.

Asami blinked, “Korra… are you done?”

Korra noticed her distress but choose not to comment on it, “About that… I actually may or may not have… caused a scene.”

Her mouth dropped, “What… what do you mean cause a scene… don’t tell me you stole things? What happened to my card?”

Korra glanced over her shoulder, “Talk later. Run now.”

“W-What?!” In horror, Asami watched as some security guards ran into the store Korra was just in. She glanced down to Korra’s bag and saw some clothes. She gulped. “D-Don’t tell me…”

Korra gave her guilty yet not guilty grin, “Let’s go!”

“You did not-” Korra pulled her arm, “Korra!”

As Asami stubbornly followed Korra from behind, she was whispering in an angry voice. “Korra! What did you do?!” Korra remained silent as they made their way through the parking lot. “Korra… Korra!” She yanked her hand back and stopped. “ _Korra_. What did you do?”

Korra took a breath before slowly turning around and gave Asami an unreadable look.

“What did you do Korra? Please don’t tell me you actually robbed the store.”

Silence.

Feeling her head ache, Asami rubbed her temples before restating herself. “Korra. Answer my question.”

*A Few Moments Back*

“Thank you for your purchase please come again!” The store attendant bowed and Korra smiled back. She smirked when the young lady blushed before her ears perked up.” She glanced over her shoulder towards the source of the sound and felt Asami’s distress.

 _“...after the shocking truth behind Hiroshi Sato’s support for terrorist activities, the whole city has been in conflict. Will Hiroshi’s daughter, Asami, be able to keep their family business a float?...”_ _  
_

“....” Korra’s eyes flickered a white hue as her senses heighten.

_Asami Sato I bet she’s just like her father. I don’t trust her… that attention hogging cunt. She must’ve slept with her clients, there’s no way anyone would do business with her. Her pretty face is the only thing saving Future Industries. Thieving skank! I can’t believe she’s still one of the richest people in Republic City!_

In the pit of Korra’s stomach, hate was seething. She almost snarled in place as she bitterly mustered out, “ **mutatanonhominibus** “ ( **humanshavenotchanged** )

The store tenant spoke up, “I’m sorry did you say something?”

Korra looked her in the eyes and smiled. She then closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing white and the store clerk squealed in terror. **_Timoribusfaciemtuam_ ** _(_ **_faceyourfears_ ** _)_ with that Korra turned around and walked out of the store. She quickly walked up to Asami and pulled her out of ear, away from the news announcement.

*Present*

Korra saw the seriousness in Asami’s eyes before she smiled at her. “I am your loyal demon my human. Fear not for I will stay by your side. I will strike down those who threaten or mock you. That is my eternal pledge.”

Asami seemed shocked but her sudden statement. She took back a step not knowing what was happening before she sighed in defeat, “Let’s just get out of here…”

The ride home was silent. They made it back and Asami went straight to work. As for Korra, she awkwardly hovered around Asami before being shooed away. And, Korra being Korra, decided to snoop around Asami’s mansion, learning the blueprints of her human’s mansion before setting out to explore the city.

She had so much to learn about this world after all.

While Korra was off being busy, Asami dealt with her duties as the new CEO of Future Industries. Reports after reports, conference calls after another, it was her day off yet she had to fight to keep her company a float. It was true. The value of her products were plummeting because people refused to buy her products. Being hit with whole scandal thanks to her dad didn’t help the company’s reputation so she had to do something. _Anything_ that would save her company. Asami sighed as she felt a painful headache. She rubbed her temples before looking at the time.

It was 4am.

That’s when the realization hit her, “Where’s Korra?” She groaned before pushing herself off the desk. “Korra?” She walked out of her office into the corridors, “Korra…”

The hallways were pitch black and empty. She rubbed her elbow feeling a chill run through her body before walking around. “Korra? Where’d you go? Korra…”

The lack of response made Asami frown. She thought back to the moment she obtained that ancient spell book. She thought it was a complete joke at the time and decided to use it for shits and giggles but, low and behold, Korra happened. Asami paused in place. Korra said to call if she needed her. She said to call and she’d come. But here she was, calling Korra, but she wasn’t coming. The stress she felt seemed to rush at her all at once. She crouched down and hugged her own body trying to stop the shaking. 

“It’s okay… you’re okay Asami… you’ve always been alone…”

Taking deep breaths, she tried calming herself down. It worked to an extent but she couldn't keep her core steady. Wallowing in her depression, she felt herself fall forward before out of nowhere, arms wrapped around her from behind.

“You called?”

Asami tensed, “Korra you-” she didn’t have any words. She just had a face of betrayal, “You-you said you’d come…” she steadily rose her voice, “You said you’d come when I called for you! Where were you!” She didn’t know why but tears were stinging her eyes.

Korra blinked out of surprise. She had registered that Asami called for her but she took her time coming back since she was on the opposite side of town. “Asami sorry I-”

Asami closed her eyes shut, and leaned towards the ground. “You said you’d come! You said you would! Where were you! Why weren’t you here! Why weren’t you-” feeling her body be yanked around, she found herself staring into Korra’s eyes.

“Sorry, I figured you were still mad at me so I took my time coming back. I was just exploring the city.”

Asami bit her lip. She clenched her fist before pounding Korra’s chest, “Don’t go! Don’t go without telling me first! D-Don’t leave me…”

Not understanding human emotions, Korra let out a soft breath before pulling her into another tight hug, “It’s okay… I won’t leave you alone anymore. Just… just stop crying okay?”

Shocked, Asami tried breaking free to touch her face since she didn’t believe that she was crying. _There’s no way!_ However, her efforts were futile since she found herself pinned to Korra’s chest. In defeat, she sunk down into Korra’s embrace and grabbed the back of Korra’s shirt, giving her an awkward yet resentful hug.

“Shh shh shhhh… you’re okay Asami… I’m here for you.”

Asami Sato never broke down. Asami Sato is flawless. Asami Sato is a fighter. Asami Sato is ambitious. Asami Sato is… not Asami.

Asami hasn’t felt this helpless in a long time. 

She didn’t know what to do or even say so what else could she do but sob into Korra’s chest? Slowly, but surely, Asami’s breathing leveled out and she synchronized with Korra’s breaths. She felt calm. She didn’t know why she broke down all the sudden but all that she knew was that she felt whole for some reason. 

It was as if the one she loved was hugging her dearly. It felt so warm, cozy, and safe that she found her eyes growing heavy and before Asami lost the strength to keep her eyes open, Korra lifted her up princess style. If Asami was surprised, she surely didn’t show it as Korra swept her away to her bedroom. Then, once Korra tucked her in, she kisses her forehead before pulling up her blanket. 

“Sleep tight okay…”

Korra sat up and was about to leave when Asami grabbed the hem of her shirt. Most humans probably wouldn’t have been able to hear her quiet whisper but Korra did, “P-Please… don’t go…” she sounded broken, weak and vulnerable.

Taking Asami’s hand in her own, Korra sat back down on the side of her bed. Korra wasn’t like most humans. She was a demon. A demon bound to a broken human by contract. She heard her internal cries and screams. She heard the plea that Asami was screaming at the world that no one heard.

Smiling warmly, Korra reached up and pushed the hair out of Asami’s face. Then, in the most soothing and endearing voice as possible, she said, “I’ll be your side, sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Asami practically whimpered before shutting her tired eyes. Sleep succumbed her and she passed out cold. As she slept there, Korra couldn’t help but rub Asami’s cheek.

“....”

_I’ve messed up, I’ve hurt my human… I have to protect her._

Korra ended sitting by Asami’s side for the rest of the night. By the time Asami woke up, she panicked before calming down when she noticed Korra was by her side. Then, her face heated up when she remembered the events that happened last night.

“I- uh K-Korra last night wasn’t-”

“Come on, get dressed. I’m hungry.” Korra ignored Asami’s comment and sat up nonchalantly.

Asami watched Korra leave in disbelief before reluctantly getting up to change. They ended up going to a nearby cafe for some breakfast. Eating in a relative silence, Asami felt weird as she drank her morning coffee. And by weird, she found herself displaced by how quiet Korra was despite only knowing her for about a day.

“....”

Korra took another bit of her breakfast burrito.

“....”

Korra drank some of her hot chocolate before she said, “Your eggs are gonna get cold.”

Asami blinked before looking down at her plate, “Right…” she hesitantly stuffed a fork of scrambled eggs in her mouth and chewed while staring at Korra.

“....”

The rest of the day was just as awkward as breakfast. Asami didn’t think things could get more awkward but they did. Korra followed Asami to work and remained by her side like a silent bodyguard. Of course, her coworkers gave her looks and questioned Korra but she reassured them that Korra was friendly. At least, until after she got off work and was working in her study when Korra barged in and started pulling her arm.

“K-Korra? What’s wrong?”

“Come.”

“Korra… Korra!” _Aw shit… is this when I die now?_

**_Just be quiet and follow me. There’s something I want to show you._ **

“....” _Does she have to read my mind…_

**_You’re asking for it at this point._ **

Asami came to a dead halt in front of her car. With a huge pout on her face, she said “Come on. Do you even know how to drive?”

Korra immediately gave her a devilish smirked.

Asami deadpanned, “Oh no… I’m not gonna like this am I?”

“Depends.”

“Depends? What do you mea- aah!” Asami yelped as she found herself suddenly in Korra’s arms. “What are you- aaah!” She screamed again when Korra suddenly went into a sprint. With her eyes fully snapped open, she hung onto Korra as she now found herself on a rooftop. “Koooorrraaa!”

“Shhh…” 

“Oh my god!!?”

Korra leaped across another building before jump upward, yet again, another story. She landed with a thump before continuing her insanely fast sprint.

“Y-You’re insane!”

“You mean demon.”

“Does that even matter?! You’re jumping roofs for christ sakes!!”

“Yeah of course it does. I’m a demon, nothing more and nothing less.”

“You know what I mean- aaaah!!”

This time Korra jumped from a tall building towards the forest. She landed on a thick tree branch before jumping across them like a ninja.

“W-Where are you taking me?!!”

“You’ll find out in a sec.”

Finally getting used to the fast speed, Asami sighed as she settled in Korra’s arms. And to her embarrassment, she was admiring Korra’s amazing stamina and nice physique. She then blushed when she remembered Korra could hear her thoughts and expected to get teased except Korra didn’t. Korra didn’t make a comment and continued running through the woods.

“....”

“Close your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“Just close them.”

Blowing a puff of air, Asami closed her eyes. She felt Korra’s movements for a few more steps before concluding they came to a stop. 

“Can I-”

“Not yet.”

Pouting again, Asami sighed and heard some gravel crunching.

_Are we… in the mountains?_

“Alright. Open them.”

The moment Asami opened her eyes, she flinched when a ray of light hit her. After she adjusted, her eyes widen from shock.

“Korra this is…”

What laid before Asami’s eyes was a perfect view of Republic City surrounded by warm colors from the sunset. And oddly enough, today’s sunset had a pinkish red and blue hue. Asami’s mouth fell agape as Korra smiled.

“I hope you like it. I ran here last night and figured that it’d be the perfect spot for watching the sunset.” She set Asami down onto the floor so she could walk on her own two feet.

“Korra this is amazing… it's so beautiful.”

The spark that was once lost in her eyes seemed to have come back to life. Her pale green eyes were practically sparkling.

Taking a few steps closer to the sun horizon, “I… I haven’t seen such a beautiful sunset in a long time.”

Korra hummed, almost smugly, as she watched Asami’s reaction. “I’m glad you like it. We haven’t really known each other for that long but anyone could tell that you’re super tense.” Not taking her eyes off Asami, she walked closer to her and stood by her side.

Asami’s face went solemn after a moment, “I… things have been stressful honestly. I pretend to be this invincible and perfect boss. I pretend that everything’s okay when it’s not.” She faced Korra and smiled sadly, “If I don’t… then who will? Who will keep my staff's morale up? Who will protect their homes and family? It’s not easy you know… everyone thinks that I’m some lucky bitch but I’ve sacrificed my everything to protect my workers and company.”

Korra was frowning but lightened up while grabbing Asami’s arm, “Then all you have to do is prove them wrong, that you’re not some lucky bitch and show them what you’re made of.”

Asami smiled appreciatively, “That’s easier said than done.”

This time Korra made a devilish smirk, “It will be easy. With me by your side. We’re bound by eternity and we can _even_ take over the world if you so please.”

Asami looked a bit dumbfounded. Korra’s words sounded like a joke but she had a gut feeling that she was telling the truth. After a second, she chuckled lightly, “The world huh?”

As if it was obvious, “Of course.”

Somehow, Asami’s heart felt lighter. It was as if the weight she carried alone for such a long time had been lifted. Laughing slightly, “How about we start with my company first?”

Korra grinned as she started leaning forward, “Of course _my_ Asami,” closing her eyes, her lips made contact with Asami’s. But this time, Asami caved in and kissed back her demon.

After all, Korra did belong to her.


End file.
